Reapertale
Reapertale is an AU where the main monsters are gods. Story Pre-Corruption *The Original Gods were created from the Stars, and are thus made out of stardust. When they die, they return to the skies. *Toriel, Goddess of Life, brought Life into the world and created “humans”; they are her creation and her children. *Chara was an Acolyte of the Faith, one of the very few remaining ones at the time (and eventually being the last). Chara slowly became an outcast as humanity grew away from the gods and they remained steadfastly faithful. *Eventually, Chara would have also suffered harassment and abuse from people who turned against the temple (it was a manifestation of humanity’s resentment, the acolytes being the channel), which would have made Chara steadily despise them; which hurt them too, because they never wanted to disappoint the gods they loved so much (especially Toriel). Chara sought solace in their love for the gods more and very much so in their friendship with Asriel. Chara and Asriel became inseparable.) *However, as the number of humans grew, the Balance of the world was beginning to skew. There were too many immortals/”children” populating the realm, becoming corrupted by their taking advantage of ‘life’, and something needed to be done to restore the Balance. *Asgore, Gerson, and Gaster decided that Death needed to be created. Toriel, disgusted by this decision, fled from the godly realm and hid in isolation in the human realm. *Death was created by Asgore, Gerson, and Gaster. Gerson was aware that they needed something the opposite of Tori, who is ”light”; to create a god opposite of her, and thus knew they needed to use Darkness. Furthermore, Asgore’s help was needed to harness the power of a “black hole/black star” to create them, a black hole the closest thing existing to the concept of death. Gerson blessed them with Wisdom in order to control this darkness. Gaster was tasked with their actual creation, binding these elements and endowing them with Magic; however, due to the fact that Gaster had never before “created” something (that domain belonged to Tori, and even then, Life could not have created Death), there were unpredictable consequences and two Death Gods were created instead of one; Sans and Papyrus, both holding the title, like two sides of the same coin. They are made of a mixture of Magic, Wisdom, and Darkness. *Sans was ready to reap Chara, but Chara was the first human to fall– i.e., to die. And they didn’t die of natural means either– they were murdered. In these circumstances, Chara still wanted to live–they still had DETERMINATION. Sans and Papyrus, being the newly-made Death Gods, weren’t prepared for this DETERMINATION. Papyrus had hesitated first, asking Sans if this was the right thing to do. But Sans had remained firm and said that this was their job, the reason for their existence, and went to reap Chara’s soul himself–However, when his scythe came down and Chara’s determination remained strong– when Chara looked Death in the eye and Sans saw their unwillingness to die, Sans, for a split second–hesitated.And that was his mistake. The reaping failed, the wayward magic of death surged into Chara and they were corrupted by darkness, and they got away.This is one of the reasons why Sans doesn’t hesitate anymore when reaping souls/seems merciless, because he doesn’t want to repeat his mistake, and why Papyrus first desires to settle the soul/bring it to the underworld peacefully. *So after the failed reaping, Chara walks among the realms (both mortal and godly) as a corrupted vessel of darkness. Wherever they go, they bring negativity and chaos, and it bleeds out of them and infects those around them. Sans, after failing to reap them the first time, has endlessly tried to find them in order to fix his mistake and finally give Chara the peace they were meant to have– *But Chara is untraceable. They are an anomaly, unable to be detected by “normal” means. like a ghost, moving just under the radar, and only Sans truly knows of their existence. Only one being is able to track them: a golden flower, also an anomaly–a being not meant to exist. If Sans could ever hope to find Chara, then he’d have to find this Incarnation of Despair first. *Flowey can’t remember his past life as Asriel, All he (vaguely) remembers is the dying cry of his best friend. It’s what drives Flowey, what makes him follow Chara– because even though he doesn’t really remember anything, he links the fuzzy voice he remembers to them. He is strangely compelled to follow them, wants to subconsciously answer the familiar voice with every fiber of his being–let them know that he is here. He doesn’t remember anything else. Even in “death”, he wants to be there for his best friend–even if Chara doesn’t recognize him, and Flowey doesn’t know himself either. *Sans, in searching for Chara, He breaks the barrier keeping people from a place free of him. There, he finds Toriel, Disgusted by Death's existence, Toriel starts a fight with him. After the fight, Sans teleports to the Underworld. *Sans visits Toriel, Toriel asks him to leave, so Sans asks her if she would rather he be outside reaping souls. she allows him to stay there, warning him not interrupt her. but Sans won't listen. So Toriel threatens to incinerate Sans, Sans then threatens to tell everyone where she is hiding. But Sans reveals he was joking and reveals he dislikes his job. Then, Toriel chats with Sans, after a while, they become friends. *Chara steals one of Sans’s scythes. They take it and reap mortals before their time, which would naturally brew chaos. Sans of course desperately tries to hunt them down in order to take it back, but he is unable to catch them. Eventually, after a mad period of Chara-induced chaos, Chara suddenly appears and drops the scythe by his feet as if it was worth nothing. And then they disappear with a child-like laugh, leaving Sans stunned and full of dread. *Chara, passes through the barrier easily (Sans's Darkness fused with Chara's SOUL, so Toriel thinks it's Sans) and kills Toriel. *"And the world turned red, for a great sin had been committed that day. A great light had vanished. An anguished wail came from the heavens And the king's tears rained on the Earth, ceaselessly.. *But still, despite the world turning dark-- Death hurried to the Sanctuary. Death could not accept it-- That she was gone. *For the second time within just a few moments of each other, the world felt another great disturbance, a Great Darkness. It reeked of Death. *And thus-- the Era of Corruption began. Era of Corruption *Hide and Seek (current on-going comic) *Gaster is trapped in The Mirror and shattered across time and space by Chara *Creation of Frisk, the Emissary of Mercy *Frisk stays with Toriel for a while, but then is sent off into the world to teach humanity mercy and to save it from the growing darkness inflicted by Chara *Frisk saves the other six human souls (who are emissaries of their own trait, but corrupted by darkness) to save Flowey; and only after Flowey/Asriel is saved, can Chara be saved Characters *Asgore : God of the Skies/Father Ruler *Toriel : Goddess of Life *Asriel : God of Hope **Flowey : Incarnation of Despair *Gaster : God of Magic *Gerson : God of Wisdom *Alphys : Goddess of Knowledge *Undyne : Goddess of War *Mettaton : Human | First Golem | Crystallized Golem *Napstablook : waiting for Mettaton to come home, Dream Ghost *Grillby : God of the Hearth *Muffet : Goddess of Fortune *Sans and Papyrus : Gods of Death *Chara : Beloved Acolyte of Faith **Corrupted!Chara: Envoy of Chaos, Violence and Darkness/The Anomaly/The One of Broken Faith *Frisk : Emissary of Mercy Gallery Death’s come to visit.png|*knock, knock. death’s come to visit! sorry, did i scare the life out of you?" SomethingI'veCreatedThatCannotWilt.png|Something I've created that cannot wilt. 1508107725809.png|Reaper!sans sprite (Fan made)|link=Reapertale Sans Sprite F2D2091C-A051-4F02-AFD6-B8A5842C2AAC.png|Care to dance with Death? Category:AUs Category:Basic Change Category:Serious Category:Comic